


Merry Xmas, Dad.

by urbanMystic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanMystic/pseuds/urbanMystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Karkat are trying to enjoy their first Xmas as a married couple when there is a knock on the door. It's Karkat's dad. Jade is happy to be polite, but Karkat smells something fishy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Xmas, Dad.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revolvingidentiddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolvingidentiddy/gifts).



The apartment had been warmly decorated for Christmas, but not overly so. There was, of course, the traditional plastic tree, a few garlands of green and red crepe paper, and copious white string lights. The string lights were a year-round fixture, but they seemed especially appropriate now, bringing a candlelit glow to the new furniture in Karkat and Jade's home. The couple hadn't even been married a year, having tied the knot in September, and everything was quite rosy. Karkat had been quite opinionated regarding the placement of furniture and Jade had been amiable. Jade had been working long hours, and Karkat had taken it as a challenge to his romantic prowess. The young engineer was often surprised with homemade meals, quiet but well-prepared movie nights, and fresh flowers.

They had just finished with one of those very meals, actually, and had moved from the dining room to the couch to argue over which holiday movie was most appropriate.

"Karkat, I am not going to watch a Jim Carrey Movie!"

"You fail to realize the genius of the Grinch remake, Jade."

"No, I successfully recognize how irritating that Carrey's voice is. What about one of the claymation movies?"

"They all have jilted plotlines."

"Even the Jack Frost one?"

"Yes, even the Jack Frost one. Though, the romantic subplot was quite nice."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Karkat rose to his feet, disrupting Jade, who had been reaching across his lap to grab the remote.

"Who in the name of Saint Nicholas' old wrinkled anal entrance bothers a man during Christmas Eve, of all nights?"

Karkat opened the door to see his father, older, slightly aged, in an oversize winter coat and bright red scarf over high-waisted khakis and a dowdy red fleece sweater. The older Vantas chuckled like a salt n'pepper santa.

"It's nice to see you too, son."

"Dad," Karkat hugged his father, "Aren't we seeing you in the morning?"

Kankri pulled out of the hug and stepped into the apartment, stamping his feet on the welcome mat. "Yes, well, I was in the neighborhood for milk and wanted to make sure you were alright."

Jade waved from the couch with a grin, "Hello Mr. Vantas!" Her dark hair bounced along with her greeting.

"Jade," Kankri responded with a soft glow, "my dear, how many times must I remind you to call me dad? or at least Kankri? Mr. Vantas makes me feel so old." His face lit up with an easygoing smile that contrasted the youthful scowl on Karkat's face."

Even as he took Kankri's coat, Karkat grumbled, "Milk my foot. You have boycotted any and all purchases, even gas, during the holiday for two decades. Even when you forgot Eridan's favorite cookies, you self-righteous-"

"Karkat!" Jade interrupted, "So what if there was a little fib? It's Christmas and your family is visiting." She had gotten up from her chair to join the Vantas' in the entrance, which was a minuscule space in between the kitchen and living room. 

Karkat hung the coat and Mr. Vantas looked at his son with a tired expression, "No, he's right. I've been very staunch about the worker's right to a holiday with the rest of us, and lying doesn't respect our trust."

"See?!? He is self-righteous."

"Okay that was uncalled for, Krabby," Kankri responded. Karkat shrank a little but stayed dark-faced.

"Have you had dinner, Kankri?" Jade offered.

"Oh, yes, my husband made dinner for myself and Karkat's brother."

"Well, how about cookies? I have the kind you roll in powdered sugar."

"How can I resist?" He patted his slight pot-belly, "I have to maintain my fatherly figure, after all."

All three ambled into the kitchen. Jade got milk and a plate of Swedish tea cookies for them. Karkat stared his father down. The elder Vantas ignored it, having been subject to this for years. Jade asked after her father-in-law's health and family while Karkat just sulked and picked at his cookies.

After some time, even jade couldn't keep the conversation going with the elephant in the room.

"Okay son," Kankri looked over, "Are you actually upset or do you just need a minute in the corner?"

Karkat looked disgusted, "Okay one, I am not a child you may put in a corner. Two, if anyone has any explaining to do it is you. Don't you have Dad and Eridan to spend your time with?"

"Oh you know how Cronus has been lately. A glass of scotch and he's out like a light. Eridan went to some fancy party for young people." Kankri waved his hand and tried to shake off his son's dogged attempts at lie detection.

"Funny," Karkat added, "you seem to be respecting my brother's boundaries just fine. I am also participating in a young person's activity, which is watching a heartwarming Christmas movie with my new wife on Christmas eve, and here you are."

"Wow, Karkat," Jade popped in, "Passive-aggressive much?"

"Passive? No. I am calling this man, whom I love, out on his own odd hypocrisy."

This time even Jade had to give Mr. Vantas an inquiring look. Kakrat hated the phrase "call out", and only used it when he was feeling hurt.

Succumbing to the pressure, Kankri gave a heavy sigh an melted into the chair. A single manly tear came to his eye. "You got me, Krabby."

"Why are you here, pop?"

"I was sitting down to watch The Grinch Who Stole Christmas, you see, because it is a wonderful-"

"Parable against the capitalization of midwinter celebrations, yes," Karkat finished his sentence for him, "and?"

"And I asked you to make popcorn, only you didn't answer. because you weren't there. I realized then that you really had moved out for good, and what about Eridan? You know you kids are the only real family your father and I ever had." The tear ran down the older man's face, which was growing craggier with each passing year. Karkat had never seen his father look so tired and helpless. He gave a sigh of his own, got up, and hugged Kankri properly. Jade placed a reassuring hand on Kankri's arm, happy to see him trusting her enough to share his feelings.

"Is Dad even asleep?"

"No. He's the one who told me to come get you."

"Is he breaking into the scotch?"

"Probably. Or watching The Little Mermaid again. or both."

"You know I always want you to be dad, right? Getting rid of me will be like scraping bubblegum off the underside of a whale's barnacle."

"Sometimes people need reminders, I guess."

Karkat let his father go but kept a familiar hand on the older man's back. He looked over to his wife with a puppy dog pout that now matched the one on his father's face. Jade hung her head in one hand and surrendered.

"Can we at least watch the cartoon version first?" She pleaded.

The Vantas' faces lit up. All three people stood in the small kitchen and hugged.

"This is what I get for marrying a man who is open with his emotions," Jade offered.

Karkat picked it up, "An equally loving father-in-law who is more adorable that a sleeping kitten?"

The three adjourned to the couch for a movie marathon, Jade and Karkat cuddled on one end of the couch while Kankri settled in to the other end, smiling.

"Now," he added, "if only this movie weren't so ableist.

Karkat hung his head. "Merry Xmas, Dad."

"Merry Xmas, Krabby."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Signless and Orphaner are married. They adopted Eridan and Karkat when they were babies and raised them as brothers.


End file.
